It is known a picking system for finding edge lines of a pile of parts from a two-dimensional image, extracting a plurality of component line segments from the edge lines, recognizing a part from the component line segments and causing a robot arm to grip the part thus recognized (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 2555822).